A Dancing Star
by thevampire2010
Summary: Rachel lives w/Dr. Tan & Glitterati twins after the death of her parents & older bro MacCoy. When things get hextic Glitch and Lil' T help her find her confidence. Will it work? FYI:Glitch & Lil' T be in other chaps, but it will be mainly Glitch's POV
1. PrologueThe Tragedy

**Prologue**

**The Tragedy**

It was a Thursday afternoon during med summer.

Schools were already out for summer vacation in New York City. People took off to visit families and go on family vacations for some summer time fun. That also included all of the teachers who worked at the local schools and academies. Some of them decided to take a summer job teaching a performing arts class since people loved to dance.

There was a girl who loved to dance, just like her brother. She loved to dance and was always interested in learning something new, and she was a straight A plus student in school which made a lot of people sort of jealous. Her name was Rachel Phips; she was a fifteen-year-old high school girl who lived to dance.

Rachel had white skin, blondish brown hair and greenish hazel eyes. She spent her Thursday afternoons in dance class wearing a pair of red jogging pants with a green short sleeves t-shirt and black sneakers. She had her long hair tied into a bun. Rachel also wore braces on her teeth as required by her dentist for safety reason; she took it off when dance class came to an end since it wasn't the usual braces that straighten people's teeth out over a few years. She's two inches shorter than Glitch, but a half inch taller than Lil' T. She's a little like Tarra from the Teen Titans.

The dance teacher, Mrs. Shield, watched each of the students when she played one of the song selections for them. She wore a pair of blue jogging pants, a white t-shirt and a pair of white sneakers with her long organ hair tied into a bun. Mrs. Shield had deep sea blue eyes and white skin.

Mrs. Shield stopped the music after watching everyone and taking notes carefully. "Alright, everyone, we've got a few minutes left until class is over and I want to take that time to go over a few things before you leave. So gather around and find a spot."

Everyone found a spot on the floor and sat down.

"You all did extremely well for your song for the show case tomorrow, and I have to say I really impressed and proud that you were all putting forth the effort." Mrs. Shield began to say with a smile. "I've already went over what order you'll be going on stage, if you're still unsure, I have the paper posted up here." She motioned to the paper with their names the song they were going to be dancing to. "Are there any questions that I haven't answered, or still unanswered?" She asked.

A girl named Kylie Rossi raised her hand to speak. She had long platinum blond hair, white skin and dark brown eyes dressed in dark blue jogging pants, a sleeveless blue shirt and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was tied into a ponytail hanging off to the side. She was the most conceded girl in the world.

"Yes, Kylie?" Mrs. Shield called on her, although she was annoyed with Kylie as of that moment and couldn't wait for the dance class to end so she wouldn't have to deal with her for a while.

"Yeah, some people were complaining about the lighting on stage when we went out there to practice earlier this week. We just wanted to make sure it wasn't going to be a problem tomorrow night." Kylie was making that a reference for Rachel. "The lighting so dim and I could barely see where I was going." She added as MacCoy walked inside and lend against the wall.

Rachel's older brother MacCoy was working on the lighting for the show since no one else was able to. She had a feeling that's what Kylie was getting after being that Kylie hated Rachel's guts so much. Rachel couldn't wait until Kylie moved to another state the day after tomorrow. MacCoy couldn't even stand the way she acted and treated Rachel all the time in school or outside of school.

"I will make sure we have that taken care of before the show." Mrs. Shield made a promise to her about that. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?" She asked the rest of the class.

No one said a word about it.

"Alright, with all that said, I expect all of you hear for a final dress rehearsal that I will hold until show time. Everyone must be here on time." Mrs. Shield made that clear to them. "Class dismissed." She released them.

Everyone grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

"Rachel, can I have a word with you for a second?" Mrs. Shield asked her.

Rachel walked over to her with her pink gym bag in her hand. "Is everything okay, Mrs. Shield?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just wanted to talk to you about what went on a second ago with Kylie." Mrs. Shield explained to her. "I only said that so she would be quiet with the whole Diva Star attitude of hers; I think MacCoy did a wonderful job with the lighting on stage."

"It's alright; I know how Kylie can be." Rachel assured her that there was no harm done.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Mrs. Shield said with a smile. She went into her office.

Rachel walked over to MacCoy and explained to him what happened as they were walking out of the building.

"So the Stuck Up Diva strikes again." MacCoy commented when they reached the front entrance to the building.

"Yep, she did." Rachel decided to keep her braces on instead of going through the process of keeping taking it off. She was glad she had the option to do that. "But all I can see if everything getting better for everyone as soon as she's gone."

"Don't forget about the twins who call their selves the Glitterati. All us seniors are going to be counting down the days until graduation so we could be away from them; Mo, Taye, Aubrey, Emilia, everyone included." MacCoy commented with a smirk as they both walked out the door. "They're ten times worse than she is."

"I've seen them before." Rachel recalled witnessing quite a bit of situations when those two were hated by everyone in their school. "Those two are five Kylie's wrapped up in one."

They both giggled for a couple of seconds.

"Hey?" A familiar male voice said from the side of the steps outside the building.

Rachel and MacCoy turned to see Glitch and Lil' T standing there. Taye was with them too while Glitch was waiting for Mo.

"Oh, hey?" Rachel greeted them with a smile.

"Friends of yours?" MacCoy asked her.

"Obviously, or else we wouldn't have said anything." Lil' T responded back with a smirk.

Taye smirked and shook her head. "Come on, girl, before you get us into trouble." She said to her little sister.

They walked off and went home.

"You're Rachel, right?" Glitch asked her.

"Yeah." Rachel responded with a smile.

"I've seen you around school, but I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you." Glitch said.

"You could've talked to her during class this evening." MacCoy added as a joke.

"Oh, I've been busy with school and doing some early preparations for college for a while." Rachel said with a smile. "You know, being that I got an early acceptance letter like everyone else."

Mrs. Shield sent a letter of recommendations in for all of her students who were in her class to the Dancing Star Academy. She also arranged for them to come to their show to see all of the students in action, and during rehearsal hours.

"Yeah, same here." Glitch responded.

Mo snuck up behind Glitch and playfully put him in a headlock.

"I got you this time." Mo released him.

"Very funny." Glitch fixed his hair after it was messed up.

Rachel giggled at them.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the show." Glitch said to her as they walked off.

The Phips showed up in their white four door sedan.

Mr. Phips looked was an older version of MacCoy, and Mrs. Phips was an older version of Rachel. They got into the car and drove off for their house.

"So how was class, you two?" Mrs. Phips asked them.

They filled their parents in on what happened. Their parents weren't even a small bit surprised by that after meeting Kylie's parents.

ó

The evening after a log day of rehearsal it was time to start the show. Mrs. Shield gave the people from Dancing Star Academy a sheet for each of the students to fill out as they watched the performances on stage. They filled out the first part which was how they saw the students during practice, and all of them got amazing feedback so far. Mrs. Shield spoke and welcomed the parents to the show and started the show for them.

Each student either went on in groups, or they performed solo. Kylie performed by herself instead of performing with anyone else, including the Glitterati twins who were as self absorbed as she was.

After Kylie's performance, people clapped for her as she walked off the stage and went back with everyone else.

"Don't mess up out there, Rachel." Kylie said to her in her usual snobby voice.

Rachel ignored her comment.

Mrs. Shield walked onto the stage and took the microphone. "Alright, we're down to our last performer of the night. Let's hear it for Rachel Phips." She finally said.

They clapped as she got off the stage, and Rachel walked on wearing a peach shirt with a jeans skirt, leggings and flats. Mrs. Phips turned on the music for her, and Rachel performed her dance as practiced. She danced until the song came to an end and finished with the perfect move, and everyone clapped for her. Kylie wasn't pleased at all.

Rachel went back stage with everyone else. They congratulated her as she went to her area to get her bag and make sure it was packed. She thanked them along the way and told them that they were amazing as well.

"Nice choice of Ciara out there." Glitch said to Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel responded back with a smile.

"Oh, nice, although it could've been better." Jaryn from the Glitterati commented. "I'm sure my brother and I will see you soon enough." She walked off with her brother by her side.

"Ignore them." Emilia said to Rachel. "They maybe seniors this year, but their bad attitude speaks a lot of volume these days."

"Everyone, you all got another ground of amazing feedback from Dancing Star yet again." Mrs. Shield said to them as she walked back with the sheets. "Make sure you keep them in your folder along with the early acceptance letters and other things you've gotten from the college thus far." She said to them as she handed their sheets to them along with a gift box she made for each of them. Everyone was excited about the good news.

Rachel's iPhone went off when she got a text from MacCoy. "I better get outside, my parents and my brother are bringing the car around." She placed her phone in her bag and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Glitch asked her.

"No, I'll be alright." Rachel walked off with a smile after saying goodbye to all of her friends and went outside to wait for her parents.

Rachel walked out the front door and looked for her parents and MacCoy. After a few seconds they were pulling up in their white sedan, and Rachel started walking off the steps and onto the sidewalk so she would be right there when they pulled up even though they were half a mile away. Rachel stopped when she noticed a bright light coming across the street from her family's car. It appeared to be another car heading in their direction. It was going to hit them, and MacCoy was driving with the window down.

"MacCoy, look out!" Rachel cried out to them.

But it was too late. MacCoy was hit, and so were their parents by the other car and tipped over. Rachel pulled out her phone to called for help, and the police and ambulance showed up within a matter seconds after the call.

At the hospital, Rachel received word that her parents and MacCoy didn't make it. They passed away an hour after getting to the hospital.

The Dancing Star:

A Dance Central Fan Fiction


	2. Chapter 1The End of Forever

**Chapter**

**One**

**The End of**

**Forever**

Rachel packed up all of her belongings and stayed with Nurse Paxton, the woman who tried to save her family. She offered to take Rachel in until she graduated and set off for college being that she knew Rachel ever since the day she was born being that she was the one who delivered her when Mrs. Phips was pregnant and went into labor both of her children. She was also their family friend since she and Mr. and Mrs. Phips all knew each other for years.

Nurse Paxton had light brown skin, hazel eyes and black hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of yellow scrubs with black sneakers.

Rachel waited in the lobby for Nurse Paxton to finish her shift so they could go to her house and she could get her settled in. It made Rachel feel better to know that she was not going to have to give up anything, and Nurse Paxton was going to help her achieve it.

Nurse Paxton walked into the lobby when her shift was done. "Ready to get home, Rachel?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Rachel nodded with a smile as she picked up her bags.

"So, it's still early afternoon and we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Do you want to go catch a movie?" Nurse Paxton asked. "It's a good way to spend the last couple days of summer vacation. School starts the day after Labor Day."

"That sounds like fun." Rachel commented with a smile.

They were on their way out of the building until they were stopped by a woman in a green pants suit with heels got in the way. The woman had dark skin, black spiral curled hair and green eyes. She had a clipboard in her hand with a folder attacked to it.

"Excuse me, are you Rachel Phips?" The woman asked her.

Rachel nodded.

"I'm Wilma Dash; I'm from the New York Foster Care system." Wilma began by introducing herself and shook Rachel and Nurse Paxton's hand.

"Can we help you with anything?" Nurse Paxton had a feeling that this was going to turn horrible within seconds.

"I here to talk to Rachel and take her to a family that's agreed to adopt her after it was heard about her family." Wilma began to explain.

"What do you mean? I've agreed to take her in." Nurse Paxton asked with concern in her voice. "I spoke to the people, and they said I can go and sign the papers as soon as I can."

"Well, someone agreed to adopt her and already took care of it." Wilma explained to them. "I've been given orders to take her there as of right now."

"Is there some kind of will her parents left behind?" Nurse Paxton asked Wilma.

"We're searching for it as of now." Wilma answered. "Rachel, come with me and I'll take you over there." Wilma grabbed Rachel's hand and bags.

"Can I please have a few moments of her time before you take her away?" Nurse Paxton asked her.

"You're only allowed two." Wilma stood back so they could speak privately with each other. "And after that, Patricia, we're going to leave; you're welcome to tag along so you could meet the person."

Patricia was Nurse Paxton's real name.

"I'll call the office and get this straightened out right away." Patricia promised her that. "I won't rust until you're living with me as planned; that's what your parents would have wanted."

Rachel had high hopes that it would be quick.

Patricia took Rachel's cell phone and put her cell phone and home number in it to keep contact with her. "You can call me, and you know where I live if you need anything. I'm just one phone call away." She said.

Rachel nodded.

"Alright, Rachel, we have to go; the family is waiting." Wilma took Rachel by the hand, grabbed her bags and led her outside.

Patricia decided to go with them to check out the family. They got in the cars and drove off with Patricia following right behind them in her car.

"This family's really looking forward to having you." Wilma assured her keeping her eyes on the road. "This guy is a single father with two twins. The twins go to the same school as you, so you might know them."

After the fifteen minute drive they finally made it to the home that belonged to the family that Wilma told Rachel so much about. The guy stood outside on his front porch to greet them. He had brown skin, black hair and brown eyes, and he wore black pants with shoes and a black jacket with a pair of glasses.

"Here we are." Wilma said to her. She parked the car and cut off the engine. "This is where the family lives."

Rachel thought there was something weird hiding behind his appearance.

They got out of the car, grabbed Rachel's bags and walked up to the house where the guy was waiting for them. Patricia was right behind Rachel to make sure she was okay as they got closer to the house.

"Rachel, this is Dr. Tan, he's going to take you in." Wilma introduced her to him. "Dr. Tan, this is Rachel, she goes to the same school as your twins."

"Welcome to our home." Dr. Tan said with a smile that seemed to cover up what he was really thinking. "Jaryn and Kerith, Rachel is here. Come down and meet her."

Rachel's pulse started racing when she heard their names. Rachel peaked into the house and watched the Glitterati twins walked downstairs and into the foyer of the house.

"Oh no." Rachel knew that the Glitterati twins were trouble around school with all the people who went there.

Jaryn and Kerith looked down at her when they saw her. They were not pleased to see her.

"Oh, Rachel Phips?" Jaryn commented in her snobby tone of voice.

"Yes, this is Rachel." Dr. Tan answered. "She'll be staying with us from now on. Until she graduates high school, that is."

"Oh, she's so….young." Kerith was about to say something else about Rachel, but he decided against it.

Rachel thought there was something he was trying to cover up behind his voice by the way he was speaking. She also thought the same thing with the Glitterati twins since it appeared that they weren't looking forward to having her in their family.

"What are your intentions with taking Rachel in?" Patricia asked in a challenging tone of voice. She wanted to know what he was up to.

"We want to give her a perfect home and a place to live." Dr. Tan assured her that it was his intentions, although his expression said other wise in the end.

Patricia found that hard to believe. She wondered if they even knew the first thing about this guy other than the fact that he had a set of twins who were graduating this year.

"We'll check in with you on a daily bases to see how things are going after today, and we will go from there." Wilma said with a smile as she pulled Rachel into a hug. "I'll be looking for good words in the daily reports."

Rachel nodded with fear in her eyes.

Patricia pulled Rachel into a hug as soon as Wilma released her.

"I'll work right away to find out what's going on and fix it." Patricia promised her that much.

Rachel had faith in Patricia and hoped that she was able to find a loophole around it somewhere. Even if it meant that Rachel was going to have to help her out, she planned to do anything to help Patricia get her out of here.

"Alright, it's time to go." Dr. Tan pulled Rachel away from Patricia. "We've got a lot of things to take care of before school starts, and we need all the time we can get from here on out." He added with a dark smile.

Patricia and Rachel said their goodbyes, and Patricia walked back to her car when Dr. Tan closed the door.

"Are you feeling okay?" Wilma asked her out of concern. She knew that Patricia was worried about Rachel.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen; I was going down there to sign the papers tomorrow on my way to work to take Rachel in." Patricia reminded her. "How did any of this even happen?" She hoped that Wilma could give her some answers.

"I don't know; all they told me was that he wanted to take her in, and to bring her to his house. That was it. I didn't hear anything after that." Wilma answered with honesty in her voice.

"I have to do something. I made a promise to her and her parents." Patricia opened the door to car and got inside.

"If you want, I can help as much as I possibly can to get her out." Wilma said as a promise. "I'll keep informed with the weekly reports, and I'll help you find anything that was left behind by her parents. And her brother."

"That will be fine." Patricia was glad to have someone on her side to help her out. "I also want a track record on this guy, and a background check as well." She added.

"Will do." Wilma wrote that down as a reminder. "My supervisor and will stay by the phone to wait for your call. You're also welcome to schedule an appointment with us to come in so we can speak with you in person; and here's my number so you can call me anytime."

Patricia thought that was perfect and intended to do just that as well. She took the car and put the number in her cell phone. She wished that she could've been able to speak with Rachel a little longer before Dr. Ten closed the door on her like that.

They got into their cars after their conversation ended and drove off.

ó

Back in Dr. Tan's house, Rachel noticed that the three of them were starring at her in a creepy way. She had a feeling that something was up, and it wasn't going to be good.

Dr. Tan examined Rachel closely to get a good look at her. "Looks like we'll have to bring this one in, children." He said with a dark smirk.

That smirk made Rachel's fear grow stronger.

"Jaryn and Kerith, show Miss Rachel to her room and give her a tour of the house. And make sure she gets settled in." Dr. Tan said to them as he walked off to another area. "I'll be in my office if you two need anything."

"Don't worry, we'll have everything under control." Jaryn assured him.

Jaryn and Kerith looked at Rachel with the same look their father had on his face. Rachel began to worry about what was going to happen next when she was left alone with Jaryn and Kerith any longer. She felt her skin starting to go pale at the thought of what the two of them were actually thinking.

"What do you think of our new house guest, Kerith?" Jaryn asked him.

"She seems adorable enough for a poser." Kerith commented.

"Who are you calling a poser?" Rachel's voice started to fill up with fear by each passing second.

"Come on, father said to show you to your room." Jaryn responded.

Jaryn and Kerith led the way, leaving Rachel to carry her belongings up the stairs.

"Father's room is straight ahead. Kerith's room on the left, and Jaryn's room is on the right." Jaryn began to speak. "Father's room is off limits, and so is mine. And the rule goes double for stuff."

"So basically no entrance without permission?" Rachel asked.

"No entrance period." Kerith responded. "When you wake us up for school, knock on the door instead of entering."

"You don't have alarm clocks?" Rachel asked them.

Jaryn and Kerith just laughed at her.

"That's a good one." Kerith asked her.

Rachel failed to see what was so funny about it.

They continued walking until they walked up another set of stairs with a grey door straight ahead.

"And this is your room, we have access to it twenty-four/seven." Jaryn opened the door. "Unfair, but we can't help it."

Rachel looked inside. There was nothing but a bed with black and grey walls, grey curtains and a dark wooden floor; there was a dresser with a mirror, and a closet with two sliding doors. Rachel knew it was an attic based on the size; it was kind of small. She got her bags and went into the room.

"We'll leave you alone to unpack." Kerith closed the door to the attic.

Rachel heard them laughing as they were walking down the stairs. She unpacked a lot of her clothes and put them neatly away. She had a gut feeling it was going to get a lot worse than this along the way. She set her docking station and played some music for her to listen to during the process.

Rachel relaxed on her bed after everything was situated and looked at grabbed her old scrapbook. She looked at all of the pictures of her, MacCoy and her parents from over the years and wished they were still here.

Over the pass couple of days, Rachel was busy doing choirs and waiting on Jaryn and Kerith hand and foot like she was their maid. She began to experience was it was like for Cinderella when she was still living with her evil stepmother and evil stepsisters. But in Rachel's case, it was an evil adopted dad and evil adopted brother and sister.

The Dancing Star:

A Dance Central Fan Fiction


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**

**Three**

**The First Day**

**of School**

Glitch was on stage to dance to _Yeah_ by Usher. The crowed watched him with so much amazement in their eyes and cheered him the entire time. The song came an end to single the end of the show he was putting on everyone. He looked out into the crowed and saw all of his friends sitting in the crowed, but he noticed Rachel standing there clapping for him and led her onto the stage. He noticed that Glitterati twins were sitting there with so much discussed that he and Rachel were getting the attention that they felt and thought that they deserved. They walked through the crowed to get out of there instead staying for another second.

People laughed at them by the way they acted.

Glitch and Rachel looked at each other and laughed along with them, and they all thought that it was really petty for Jaryn and Kerith to act the way they did. No too many people were fond of the Glitterati twins because of their attitude and the way they acted in dance battles, dance class and treated people.

Glitch heard the sound of a car beeping, but he didn't see a car anywhere when he looked around to see where it was coming from.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

ó

Glitch woke up from his sleep dressed in his street outfit that consisted of a pair of red jogging pants with the left pants leg rolled up, a red jogging pants and black sneakers. He felt someone pull take headphones off his ears.

"Glitch, feel asleep again." Mo sat in the driver's seat of his van wearing his khaki pants with a white shirt, sneakers, white jacket and a brown snow cap. "Oh thing you fell asleep now instead of in the car."

"Oh, yeah." Glitch realized that he was in Mo's car and they were on their way to school.

"Did you have that dream again?" Mo asked him.

Glitch nodded.

Mo pulled up into the school parking lot and parked his car into a parking stall. It was a blue four door van.

"Oh, look who's here." Mo said.

Glitch looked to his left and saw that Taye was pulling up into the student parking lot in her green SUV with Lil' T in the passenger sheet. Taye was wearing a pair of white pants with a black sleeveless shirt and black heels. Lil' T was dressed jeans, a purple shirt with short sleeves, and her favorite pair of sneakers. Her hair wasn't in puffy ponytails, it was a pulled back into two buns.

"It's the Flash4wrd sisters." Mo always called them by their crew name.

Glitch watched as the two sisters got out of the car and locked it up. They walked over to Mo's van, and Glitch wondered what was going to happen next. He's friend with Lil' T since she was his age and a tenth grader like him.

"Hey? What's going on over here?" Taye asked them.

"The usual." Glitch answered.

"Glitch fell asleep again?" Lil' T asked.

"Hey, that's none of your business." Glitch responded with a smirk.

"Come on, Glitch, let's go look for Rachel." Lil' T said.

Glitch opened the door and got out of the van. He walked off with Lil' T thinking it was a good thing he was able to get away so he could let Mo and Taye hang out.

"Don't get to class late." Taye called out to Lil' T in a joking tone of voice.

"Don't let our mom see your tattoo on your lower back." Lil' T responded back as a joke with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, I hate you." Taye responded back with a smirk.

Mo laughed at the joking sister duo, and Taye playfully punched him in his arm.

Glitch thought it was funny too. He had his headphone hanging around his neck so it wouldn't get ruined before he placed it in his backpack. He looked around to see where Rachel was and if she even got to school yet. Glitch didn't see her anywhere, and he was worried about her over the summer after the night of the dance performance when they all went to dance camp. He heard that something happened over the summer, and he wanted to make sure it was true and make sure she was okay if turned out to be true.

"Everything okay?" Lil' T asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Glitch responded. "Have you heard anything about Rachel?" He asked her.

"As far as…." Lil' T didn't know what he was going to ask.

"As far as something happening to her." Glitch responded.

"Oh, I didn't hear much of anything." Lil' T answered.

Glitch continued looking around with that being said. He still didn't see her on the campus. Glitch went inside to see if she was already in there being that one of the security guards had opened the door for the students to go in.

Glitch and Lil' T went into their Honors English Ten class and grabbed their seats in the middle row of desk in the room and wrote down on the notes that was on the board for the class to write down when it started up. They decided to write it down now instead of waiting for class.

Glitch thought that he would see Rachel later on in the day as the school day went on. As soon as he was done, he looked up from his desk and saw Rachel walking into the classroom. He was able to tell that something was bothering her by the way she walked in and walked straight to the teacher, Mrs. Johnson.

Mrs. Johnson had white skin, blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a pants suit that consisted of black dress pants with a short sleeves green dress shirt and a pair of heels.

Glitch watched as Rachel handed Mrs. Johnson a piece of paper along with a blue folded piece of paper with a picture and words on it. He wasn't able to get a good look at it to read the word or make out who was in the picture. Glitch also noticed Rachel's skin and thought it she looked pale and wondered if there was something making her sick and affecting Rachel since the last time they were able to talk to her.

"Does that answer your question?" Lil' T asked Glitch.

Glitch didn't answer her.

Mrs. Johnson spoke to Rachel as she handed the note and paper back, and Rachel nodded at what was said to her.

Rachel placed the note and paper back into her bag and sat in the desk on the left hand side of Glitch and wrote down everything on the board and finished before the first bell rung. The rest of the class showed up, and Glitch thought he would talk to Rachel in a more private setting so people won't be in her business.

The bell rung for class to begin, and they went through the whole Honors English Ten class with taking notes, completing their class work and also getting their homework assignment compete. It was planned that the school would get all of the school work done and completed ahead of time so they wouldn't have to worry about it when came down to the holidays and vacations. It was a good thing for those who had an after school activity.

It was like that for the rest of the school day.

Glitch knew that school wasn't going to be a good time to ask Rachel about what happened earlier in class. Even when he saw her at lunch giving that there were people in almost every area of the cafeteria.

When it was finally the end of the school day, Glitch walked outside the building when school was over. He looked up and saw Rachel heading to the building where their dance practice was going to take place; it was across the street. Glitch caught up with her, thinking it was the perfect chance to talk to her. Plus Lil' T walked off with Taye.

"Hey, Rachel?" Glitch said to her.

Rachel looked to her right and saw Glitch standing next to her.

"Hey?" Rachel greeted him with a smile as they continued walking.

"Is everything okay?" Glitch asked her.

"Not really." Rachel responded. Her head hung low when they finally made it and went into the building.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Glitch asked her.

"Rachel, we were wondering when you would get here." Jaryn said to her with an evil smirk. "Dad would've had a fit if he found out we lost you somewhere. Then again, I highly doubt it."

Jaryn and Kerith laughed as they walked into the dance room.

Glitch turned to Rachel to see what was going on with that. Rachel walked off and went inside, and he went in after her.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Glitch asked out of concern.

Before Rachel could say anything, she went into the room where dance class was going to take place. Glitch watched as she continued to walk with her head down, and the way Jaryn and Kerith were starring at her with their usual smirks as he walked inside. He felt so bad for Rachel at this point.

"Poor Rachel." Jaryn said in a phony tone of voice. "She's just too busy suffering and dealing everything that's gone wrong."

Glitch stopped to listen in hopes that would give him some insight of what's been going on with Rachel all day.

"I know, the poor has no friends to talk to. That's why she's such a poser." Kerith commented with a smirk.

The both of them laughed. Glitch on the other hand thought it was rude of them to even go there with someone. He could tell that it was bothering Rachel when he turned to see the look on her face.

Rachel grabbed her bag and went off to the other side of the room without a single word to anyone. There was signs of tears coming down her eyes from what she just heard from the Glitterati Twins.

They turned to see Glitch standing there.

"Oh, looks like one of the little ones have lost their way." Kerith commented with a smirk.

They laughed again.

"You know, Rachel hasn't done anything to you, so you have no reason to pick on her like that." Glitch was standing up for Rachel.

"I'm sorry, we weren't even talking to you." Jaryn said in her snobby voice as she and Kerith walked off to join Oblio on the other side of the room.

The three of them engaged in conversation.

Glitch just rolled his eyes and went off to find Mo standing off to the side waiting for class to begin. He walked over to join them since Rachel was nowhere to be found by anyone.

"What was going on over there?" Mo asked.

Glitch filled him in. Mo was even upset by what he heard.

"They are really low to be picking on a tenth grader." Mo commented.

"And Rachel of all people." Glitch added.

"Jaryn and Kerith are at it again?" Emilia asked after overhearing the conversation between Mo and Glitch.

They nodded.

"What are those two superficial twins still doing here?" Aubrey commented. "I'm not even acting like that, and neither is Angel."

"Thank goodness." Emilia commented with a smirk. "One set of Jaryn and Kerith is good enough."

Aubrey smirked, shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Did someone mention our names?" Jaryn asked as the three of them walked over.

No one said anything to them. They were annoyed by their attitudes and who they were treating people around them.

"I guess not." Kerith said.

Rachel reappeared into the room after putting on her braces and drying her eyes to keep from smearing her makeup. She was got Jaryn and Kerith's attention when she went to join them. Rachel didn't have to ask what was going on since she heard it everything as soon as she showed up. She felt bad for everyone having to deal with that.

"Oh, the little Miss Nobody is here to join you." Jaryn commented with a smirk.

"Jaryn, just shut up and leave them alone. It's fine if you hate me, but don't take it out on them." Rachel stood up for them.

"I wonder how dad's going to feel about that." Jaryn said with an evil smirk.

Kerith was on Jaryn's side.

"Please, don't say anything to him about this." Rachel begged.

"Fine. But that depends of if it happens again." Kerith said.

Glitch and Lil' T were surprised. Especially Glitch, after seeing Rachel defend the group like that.

"Let's leave these people alone before something starts." Oblio didn't want any of them to do something that would caused them to get kicked out of class.

"Look, sis, the two vampires snuck their way in here." Lil' T said to Taye.

"I guess the ghetto sisters are in too, Jaryn." Kerith commented in reference to Lil' T and Taye. He meant that in a horrible way that no one found funny being that it he used it as a rascal slur.

The both of them laughed.

"Oh, Jaryn and Kerith, I guess you two can come out in the sun light." Taye made a come back.

Everyone laughed and saw it as pay back for what they've done to everyone. Even Rachel laughed and thought it made her day a little better after being ditched this morning on the sidewalk.

"I take that as an insult." Jaryn responded back.

"And we can say the same with all the comments you've made about us. Including the comments about Rachel." Taye fired back.

"Taye, why don't you and lucky charms over there go scout out guys or whatever? It would help us all." Jaryn said to her.

"Because no one would want to go out with a conceded vampire." Lil' T said back to her.

Everyone laughed, including Rachel. Taye even found her little sister's funny but out of line sometimes.

"Well, I hope you sleep with a nightlight in your room, Lil' T." Jaryn responded.

"Oh, we're so scared." Lil' T commented.

Glitch was glad someone was able to make Rachel's day a little better than what it was earlier.

"Wait until you get home, Rachel." Kerith said to her.

Rachel started to grow fearful.

Jaryn and Kerith walked off with Oblio to the other side of the room.

"Something tells me Jaryn's been hanging out with Oblio a little too much lately." Lil' T commented.

Mrs. Shield walked into the room wearing her usual dance outfit, and she had her hair tied into a ponytail. Dare walked in after her; she was the assistant dance teacher and worked there part time.

"Alright, everyone, take your places." Mrs. Shields said to them. "We're going to practice dancing, and then we've got some things to discuss after class."

The class started off with everyone stretching so they wouldn't get hurt during the class. Then they learned some new dances to some new music and tried it on their own so they could learn it and take it a step further.

After all of that they stretched again for a few minutes.

"Alright, I want all of you to pull up a seat so we can go over some things. We've a few things we need to discuss, children; well, young adults, rather." Mrs. Shields made all of them gather around and find a seat.

Everyone was prepared to hear what she had to say.

"First announcement, Dancing Star is going to be coming to our show in a couple weeks from tonight. They're going to sponsor all the students here." Mrs. Shield began to speak. "That means you'll all get scholarships for college when you graduate; although I know most of you are seniors."

Everyone was glad to hear that they were going to be getting some help with their college funds.

"And also, they're going have a program over the summer for those who attend to get an early start on college. It's something I want all of you to think about and look into." Mrs. Shields continued on. "It's a two week program at camp, and it would be something to add to your college applications in the future."

She dismissed everyone from class for the day and told them they would meet up here at the same time tomorrow.

The Dancing Star:

A Dance Central Fan Fiction


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**

**Four**

**Two Can Keep a Secret,**

**If One Doesn't Tell**

Glitch walked outside with his bag and saw Rachel standing on the sidewalk with three bags next to her. One of them was hers, but Glitch didn't know where the other bags came from; although they looked familiar. He noticed that she was talking to Lil' T about something while waiting for her sister.

Taye pulled up in her car, and Lil' T got inside after saying goodbye to Rachel for the day. Rachel waved as they drove off.

Glitch walked over to Rachel and stood with her.

"Hey?" Glitch greeted her with a smile.

Rachel turned around to see him standing on her left hand side.

"Hey?" Rachel responded back with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Glitch asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel knew that Glitch was asking that after what happened in class earlier. "And thanks for standing up to the Glitterati twins for me. Lil' T told me all about what you did when I left the room."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Glitch responded back with a smile.

Rachel smiled. "So you're waiting on Mo?" She asked him.

"Nah, my sister's giving me a raid home." Glitch was referring to Dare.

Dare wasn't really his sister, she was adopted two years before his parents brought him into this world.

Jaryn and Kerith pulled up in Jaryn's car. Jaryn stopped when she saw Rachel and unlocked the door for her. Rachel opened the car to put their bags in the back seat of their car. She was about to get inside of Jaryn stopped her.

"Rachel, just because you're living with us doesn't mean we have to let you in our cars; you can walk." Jaryn said to her.

Kerith closed the door to the back seat, and Jaryn drove off.

"She's lucky no one decides to flatten the tires on her broom when she's nowhere near it." Glitch commented.

Rachel smiled a little bit. "It's a good thing I didn't put my bag in her car in order to avoid that." She took that as a good thing just in case they tried to do something to her stuff when she wasn't looking.

"So what was all that about with the Glitterati twins anyway?" Glitch asked her.

Rachel took a deep breathe before she spoke. "I've been living with them over the pass few days." She began.

"Why?" Glitch thought that was weird.

"My parents and MacCoy passed away that night of the talent show he had a while ago over the summer; it was a car accident." Rachel briefly filled him in. "They got hit as they were bringing the car around to pick me up. I was suppose to stay with Patricia, but I got taken to their house; and it's not exactly what I would call a functional environment."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Glitch felt bad for her.

"Don't worry about it, Patricia's working on a way to fix it so I can get out and go live with her." Rachel explained.

Glitch wished there was a way he could help Rachel deal with the situation so she could get out of there fast. He secretly promised not to tell anyone about it just in case the situation was something Rachel wanted to keep to herself for a while since it's still a little fresh and new to her.

Dare pulled up in her white four door escalade in front of the building. There was a Lady Gaga song playing on the radio in the car. Dare was a big fan of Lady Gaga.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dare asked with a smirk. She always made a joke like that when she saw Glitch hanging out with one of the girls.

"No, Rachel and I were just talking and-" Glitch began to explain.

"Need a raid, Rachel?" Dare asked her.

"Oh, no, that's alright; I have to stop somewhere before I get home." Rachel said.

"Don't worry, it's on the way." Dare assured her.

"Yeah, we'll even go with you." Glitch hoped that would convince Rachel to take them up on their offer.

"Um….I guess that's okay if you two don't mind." Rachel decided to get a raid so she wouldn't have to walk home.

Rachel and Glitch got in the backseat of the car and closed the car door. Dare took off after making sure they were seat belted.

"So how have you been, Rachel?" Dare asked her.

"I've been good, for the most part." Rachel wasn't sure if she should tell Dare any of what was going on.

Glitch didn't say anything about it just to be safe.

Dare kept her eyes on the road as Rachel gave her directions as to where to go and when to turn.

When they got to a stop light they saw the Glitterati twins in the car on their right hand side. Rachel ducked down so they wouldn't see her in the car with Dare and Glitch. It was the last thing she wanted to happen at this rate along with everything else that was happening within a short period of time. She only sled down in her seat in order to keep it from causing any sort of attention from Glitch or Dare. But Glitch noticed because he was sitting right next to her.

Glitch's intentions were set to make sure she was okay.

The Glitterati twins were also blasting a Lady Gaga song from their car radio, and Jaryn was singing along to it while Kerith sat there in the passenger looking at his phone and drinking a soda. Dare looked to her left and saw them sitting there; she wasn't phased by either of them.

They could hear their conversation from their car over the music.

"I wonder if she even got home yet." Kerith said.

Rachel knew they were talking about her when he said those words.

"I'm sure she did, if she didn't decide to stop somewhere to hang out with a friend of hers." Jaryn responded back. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was hanging out with little Glitch. Leave it to him and Lil' T to hang out with a nobody like Rachel."

Glitch heard them say that too, and he thought it was kind of rude.

"I would say to call her, but it would embarrass her." Kerith suggested. "We don't want her to lose the only two people willing to be her friends."

"I think that's a good idea." Jaryn was for that.

Glitch and Rachel looked at each other.

"I got an idea; hand me your phone." Glitch said to Rachel.

Rachel handed Glitch her phone. Glitch turned down the volume on Rachel's cell phone so they wouldn't know that they were right next to them.

Glitches looked at Jaryn's car and watched as Kerith dialed Rachel's number from his phone. Glitch and Rachel watched as Rachel's phone rang and stayed on silent during the time. Then it stopped, and Glitch turned to see the twins in shock.

"She didn't answer." Kerith said to Jaryn.

Then Jaryn tried to call her, but she didn't get an answer. The look of panic struck their faces when none of them were able to reach Rachel.

Glitch deleted the two miss calls so that they wouldn't be able to prove they called her.

"Dad is going to totally kill, and we'll have to do everything ourselves if we can't find Rachel." Jaryn started to worry. "That'll also mean he'll ground us if he found that I made Rachel walk back home instead of giving her a raid. That goes for you, too."

Dare looked at Glitch and got an idea of what was going on, and she decided to be apart of the fun.

"Hey, Gaga, are you looking for something?" Dare called to her from her car. She made a comment about how Jaryn mostly wore things inspired by Lady Gaga, although it was cute.

Jaryn looked at her with an angry look on her face.

"That's why you should never let a sibling walk alone when something is likely to happen. Especially at this time of the evening." Dare added with a smirk.

"Mind your business and stay over there, Katy Perry!" Jaryn made a references to Dare's colorful outfit and how it kind of resembled Katy Perry's personality. "I tell you, if I could get out of this car right, I would seriously go over there and-"

Kerith rolled up his window, and Jaryn drove off when the light turned green. The reason he did that was because he thought it was funny when Jaryn started fussing out the person in another car, thinking that the person could hear her.

Rachel sat up straight in her seat.

Glitch and Rachel were laughing it up in the backseat, although Glitch thought he was going to be in for it when Dare or Mo got through with him. But Dare laughed along with them.

"Boy is that going to teach them a lesson big time." Glitch said with a smile. "The both of them actually thing she's lost or something."

Dare pulled out her phone and called Mo to tell me all about what Glitch just did. Glitch thought it wasn't going to look good, although he couldn't hear what Mo said on the other end of the line.

"I'll tell him." Dare got off phone and put it back in her purse. "Mo said that was the best prank that anyone's ever come up with for those two. He wants you to tell him all about it later."

"Oh, so that's not too bad." Glitch was glad to get off stock free.

"Oh, Glitch, thank for almost getting me cussed out by one of the vampire kids on account of your prank. Thank you very much." Dare said in joking tone of voice. "Are we here?" She asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "This is the place." She said.

Dare parked the car in front of the house. It was a white house four windows built in the front, and a green front door. There was a huge driveway with two cars parked in it. The three of them got out, and Glitch wondered what Rachel was doing coming here. Not unless she knew the person.

"Who lives here?" Glitch asked aloud.

"Patricia, the lady I was telling you about earlier." Rachel answered his question.

Glitch turned to her to listen.

"She works at the hospital, and she delivered my brother and I; so she's a friend of the family." Rachel added. "My parents knew her for years, and how they managed to get her to deliver MacCoy and I."

"Oh…." Glitch thought it was cool for Rachel's parents to be friends with a nurse. Especially one who delivered their two kids.

They went up to the doorstep, and Rachel rung the door bell to the house. They all stood there as the door opened, and Patricia appeared in her scrubs from work with a huge smile on her face. She was excited to see Rachel.

"Rachel, I was wondering when I was going to be able to see you again." Patricia said to her as she pulled her into a hug.

Glitch couldn't help but to feel glad that Rachel had someone she could always go to if things got ruff when he wasn't around. He didn't know what would've happen if she didn't have someone around that she could trust with everything the way she trusted him all the time.

"We didn't come at a bad time, did we?" Rachel asked.

"No, I just got back from the doctor's office." Patricia mainly worked at a doctor's office. She only worked at the hospital if she had been selected by an expecting mother to deliver a baby. "Come on in, I've got some good news I wanted to share with you anyway as soon as I was able to talk to you."

They walked inside, and Patricia closed the door behind them. They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table so they could talk.

"These are my friends, Glitch and Dare." Rachel introduced them.

"Oh, I've seen them before at camp." Patricia recalled seeing them in the show. "I want to thank you guys for making sure she's okay, even though the twins could've given her a raid home from school if she wasn't stopping here."

"They ditched her after dance class." Glitch explained to her.

"And on the way to school, too." Rachel added.

Glitch was surprised to hear that.

"Something told me they would pull a couple of stunts like that in secret." Patricia commented. "I got that sense of those two when I first met them that they dropped Rachel off over there. And something told me that Dr. Tan's up to something."

Glitch started to wonder even more how Rachel was taken over there when they'd already arranged for her to stay with Patricia.

"But anyway, I got to speak with Wilma after work today, and she said they're all running a background check on him. If they find out that there's something wrong, or that he's not related to you, then they're going to let you live with me." Patricia said to Rachel with a smile that quickly faded. "But, if there's any sign of abuse, then they'll quickly get you out of there and bring over here."

"That's good news. Park of it anyway." Glitch commented with a smile thinking it would get Rachel safe in the end.

Rachel smiled and nodded with agreement.

"How is everything going over there so far?" Patricia asked Rachel.

Glitch wanted to hear this and see what he could find out.

Rachel told them about what happened earlier that morning before school, and it wasn't pretty. They all felt sorry for her that it turned out that way. Including Glitch. That was because he knew the twins were always up to some kind of stunts, but he didn't think that it was anything like that.

"I'll bring it up with Wilma when I speak to her tomorrow." Patricia promised that to Rachel. She turned her attention to Glitch. "If she needs anything at all, or to get out of there for a little while, be there for her."

Glitch nodded promising Patricia he would be there for Rachel no matter what. He wanted to keep her safe as much as everyone else. He knew Rachel was glad to hear that.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

Glitch checked his cell phone. "It's almost five." He answered.

"I think we better go before it gets any later so we can stop the twins from doing a search party for me." Rachel got up from her seat.

Patricia walked to the door and watched to make sure they got to the car safely. It wasn't long before they took off and went home for the rest of the evening.

"I hope that mom and dad are going to be okay with that." Dare made a comment to Glitch about his promise he made to Patricia.

Glitch hoped so if it met keeping Rachel out of harms way.

The Dancing Star:

A Dance Central Fan Fiction


End file.
